herofandomcom-20200223-history
Discord/Gallery
Discord eating popcorn vector by herrmyrddin-d4uw8z1.png Vector discord 8 by estories-d7dm0qn.png Vector discord 12 by estories-d7mselv.png Discord vector by c h loboguerrero c-d4m2ppw.png Vector discord 27 by estories-d80dhru.png Vector discord 32 by estories-d8kd0zi.png Vector 75 discord 2 by dashiesparkle-d8fibpu.png Vector discord 42 by estories-d96ybcw.png Discord my vibe by alex van gamer-d8tx8j6.png Yeesh tough crowd by clockwork2-d93zmqd.png Mocking discord by theshadowstone-d9h6l4o.png Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png Discord --Hellooo-- S02E02.png Discord 'Oh, this again' S2E02.png Stone Discord arrives to Ponyville S3E10.png Discord about to be freed S03E10.png Discord freed at last S03E10.png Discord --well, it's about time-- S03E10.png Twilight and Discord --out of that prison block-- S03E10.png Discord --what a relief!-- S03E10.png Twilight --what do you think you're doing-- S03E10.png Discord stretching S03E10.png Discord smug S03E10.png Pinkie Pie --make that bunny cute again!-- S03E10.png Discord --he's adorable the way he is-- S03E10.png Discord well forget you S3E10.png Discord eyes Fluttershy through magnifying glass S03E10.png Discord funny laugh.png|Discord laughing Fluttershy and Discord --are you eating paper-- S03E10.png Discord gloats --I'm free forever!-- S03E10.png Discord evil laugh S03E10.png Discord tearing up -well played, Fluttershy- S03E10.png|Discord releasing stress Main cast and Discord make peace S03E10.png|The Mane Six making peace with Discord Discord But when I say that it is a sign of our true friendship S4E26.png Discord showing the medallion to his friends S4E26.png|Discord showing the medallion to the Mane 6 Fluttershy smiles at Discord S03E10.png|Discord smiling at Fluttershy Discord in the shower S4E01.png|"Winter Wrap Up, Winter Wrap Up..." Discord Speaks to Twilight (Season 4 Ep. 01).png|"Why, whatever are you talking about?" Applejack accuses Discord S4E01.png Discord and Fluttershy (S04EP01).png Twilight and Discord --you totally deserve it-- S4E01.png Blue Discord.png Discord pulling Twilight's and Cadance's manes S4E11.png Discord reading the Mane 6's journal S4E25.png Princesses and Discord S4E26.png Discord facing Tirek.png|Discord facing Tirek Why dont you have a little fun.png|Discord with Tirek Discord looking at Tirek S4E26.png|Discord looking at Tirek Discord and Fluttershy having Tuesday tea S5E7.png|Fluttershy and Discord having their Tuesdays teas Discord asks Spike.png Discord Hears a Sound.png Discord and Mail Pony.png Discord with a slimy paw S5E7.png Discord wipes his paw on announcer's cravat S5E7.png Discord with arm around the Smooze S5E7.png Discord is angry.png Discord --these past three days-- S5E22.png Discord --You could say it was-- S5E22.png Discord hissing like a snake S5E22.png Discord taking the form of a rattlesnake S5E22.png Rainbow high-hoofs with Discord S5E22.png Rainbow Dash and Discord laugh loudly S5E22.png Discord laughing crazily S5E22.png Rainbow Dash --I don't know if I can get it out!-- S5E22.png Rainbow Dash --it's too funny!-- S5E2.png Discord --oh, but we must!-- S5E22.png Discord --it's for the greater good!-- S5E22.png Fluttershy, Discord and Rarity.png Discord with puppy dog eyes S5E22.png Discord feeling left out S5E22.png Discord start to shrink S5E22.png Discord feeling small and sad S5E22.png Spike --guess you had to be there-- S5E22.png They took Fluttershy?.png|"They took Fluttershy?!" Discord seething with red-eyed rage S6E25.png|"Where?" Discord, Starlight, Thorax and Trixie.png Trixie, Thorax, and Discord look at Starlight Glimmer S6E25.png Discord and Thorax.png Discord beginning his comedy routine S6E26.png|Discord's comedy routine Fluttershy and Discord having a tea party S7E12.png Discord in his house of chaos S7E12.png Discord and friends about to battle S6E17.png|Discord with his friends Discord feeling a little strange S7E12.png|Discord in normal Spike sees Discord not paying attention S8E10.png Discord snaps his fingers one last time S8E10.png Discord wearing Shining's helmet S4E26.png Discord taking notes in the bushes S8E10.png Spike and Discord in Ponyville at night S8E10.png Mane Six, Spike, Trixie, Discord, and royalty in Our Town S6E26.png Ponies, changelings, Spike, and Discord opposing Chrysalis S6E26.png Fluttershy and Discord laughing upside-down S7E12.png Discord incredibly excited S7E12.png Discord with a messy paw S7E12.png Trixie, Thorax and Discord look at each other S6E26.png Starlight and friends peek over a hive stairwell S6E26.png Big Mac and Spike start to get concerned S8E10.png Dash and Discord (S5E22).png Discord still making a wagon in a bottle S8E10.png Discord with Spike (S8E10).png Spike, Discord and Starlight (Season 8).png Discord (Reeeeeeally).png Discord speaks to Spike (Season 8).png Discord Speaks to Starlight (Season 8).png Discord having a tea party S7E1.png Discord with a big excited grin S7E1.png Discord --silly me-- S7E1.png Discord --your big plan for Starlight-- S7E1.png Spike and Discord (S8E15).png Category:Galleries